A Family of Castles
by TrainToAlaska
Summary: These are all one-shots that I've written but never uploaded over the past few years. They're all family fics and quite fluffy, so if that isn't your thing you're not going to be happy reading these :) There will be a new one-shot each Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, long time no see! This is the first one-shot of a many that I've written and saved over the past three years or so (but I constantly chickened out when I wanted to publish them). But I found an amazing beta: Rebecca, and she even added some things to the fics that I adore. Thanks Rebecca! They're all family/baby fics and they're not in order. This is the first one. I am planning on uploading one a week. I hope you enjoy reading!**

"You know," Kate said letting out a deep breath while playing with the edges of the grainy picture clutched in her hand "I always imagined us having a boy."

Castle moved behind her, touching her hips and moving his arms so that his hands rested on the swell of his wife's belly. He kissed her jaw and gently rested his chin on her shoulder. "You always imagined, huh?" He answered her with a grin.

Kate chuckled, "Shut up" she said, and focused her attention back to the sonogram picture they'd received earlier that morning at their OBGYN appointment. After a moment of silence Kate felt the scrape of her husband's stubble against her jaw, and the loving caress of his fingers against her belly.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" he almost whispered.

Kate frowned "Disappointed?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, because we're having a baby girl?"

She felt her heart sink and backed away from him so she could turn around and look him in the eye. "Did I come across as disappointed?" She asked worried "Because I'm not. I am so happy with this baby, Castle," she said as she stepped closer. Grabbing his hands, she placed them back onto her belly. "We're becoming a family. A thing I'd never dreamt of hoping for, you know, after my mom died... I just didn't think it was in the cards for me. Especially with the whole LokSat thing. I really thought I had screwed things up. That my decision to pursue that put an end to the chance of us starting a family..." Kate smiled "But I guess she," all four of their hands now softly stacked over he bump, "had other plans."

Castle smiled too "Yeah, baby girl, your timing could've been better, but we love you."

Kate's heart swelled whenever he would talk to their baby. He did it for the first time when they had found out about her, just after they had both gotten shot and were in the hospital. The severity of her condition: being recently shot while also being pregnant with the additional uncertainty of if their baby would even survive… it drove her mad with guilt. Her injuries, pregnancy hormones, and all her internalized guilt were a bad combination with the prescribed pain medication. Castle, who had never doubted her, never believed she would pursue something as dangerous as Loksat while knowing she was pregnant, and did everything to cheer her up. The bullet wounds in his shoulder weren't as severe as his wife's and he focused on nursing her (and with that; his unborn baby) back to health. The hovering drove her a little bit crazy and Castle quickly realized that hovering was not the way to go.

The only thing he found that really helped calm her down and cheer her up was talking to her then still flat stomach. He would describe what their future would look like. How'd they decorate the nursery, how they would hold her for the first time in the old rocking chair his mother would buy, how amazing of a family the baby was going to be born in to. And as doctors monitored them closely, especially Kate, the stories he told grew more sure and saw themselves farther into the future. As he spoke of first Christmas excitement and then kindergarden graduation, they passed the first trimester, and then with soft spoken imaginings of all of them curled in with old movies or an intense first game of laser tag, they moved into the second one with no more major health concerns. His words and sure-felt stories gave Kate more hope than often the doctor's themselves. So, even though in his stories Kate had imagined a blue nursery with a little boys crib, a small scrappy tuft of boy's hair under a little kindergarden graduation cap, and a tiny mini-Castle racing across the kitchen floor with his laser-tag vest, she knew the best thing about Castle's stories. They were forever changing her expectations. And she knew, as they sat looking at a four-by-four grainy photo of their daughter, that with this little girl, one story would never change: she was definitely being born into an amazing family.

**'Till next Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And as promised, another fic on Sunday! This one is set in between the ending of season 7 and the beginning of season 8. I have always wondered how their conversation about her choice between captain and senator would be and why she chose to be captain. I took a little liberty with the story though but I wouldn't call it an AU, but I hope you enjoy!**

A puff of steam entered the bedroom and with it, the familiar scent of his wife's body wash. Soon after the aroma, Kate herself emerged from the bathroom clad in a loose fitting shirt and yoga pants while still dabbing her hair dry with a towel. It brought a smile to his face. He loved it when she would get all dressed up for him, and he had to admit she did look stunning in her red dress that night he received his prize. But this, the sight of her being so incredibly comfortable around him: her pajamas, her vulnerability, the domestic-ness of it, it did something to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked as she felt her husband's eyes follow her around the room. He could look at her with so much love while she was doing the most mundane things that it made her a little shy about whatever task she was doing when it happened.

"Just thinking on how I should address you," Castle said with a grin.

"Address me?" she answered with a frown as she put lotion on her arms and softly massaged it into her skin.

"Senator… Captain… both are very hot. Even though I still am partial to _'my wife'"_

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, and dropped her bathrobe on the ground before joining him in the bed. "Actually, my _husband_, I eh, wanted to talk you about something."

She was in such a pivotal moment in her life and career, and it was the only thing she could think about. She felt incredibly honored to have been asked to run for state senator but it was also very daunting and not something she had actively thought about as a career choice. But somehow, even though she was a cop, it kind of felt right to her. Holding this position, she could bring on the change that she always wanted to inspire into the world. But she also loved being in the police and a promotion to captain would mean so much more stability and better hours. All in all it would be much more of a safer choice.

Castle dropped his book next to him on the nightstand and focused all his attention on her, "is there something wrong? You seem a bit nervous."

Kate shook her head; she felt butterflies in her stomach, why was she so nervous talking about this. He was her husband. It wasn't like they had never talked about this before anyway.

"Babe, there isn't anything wrong. I, eh, maybe want to go by a different title, soon."

Castle frowned, "different title? Did you get another job offer or?"

Kate smiled, "no nothing like that I thought maybe, eh, the title of _mom."_

Castle's eyes grew big as he looked from her face to her stomach area and back "are you? Do you mean you are?"

Kate quickly shook her head and smiled "No, no, not _yet_. I am just thinking that it is something I really want for our future, if you are still in of course," Castle nodded furiously, his eyes still wide open in shock. Maybe for the first time in his life Castle was completely speechless. "Being a senator, I really think is something I want to pursue but I am not getting any younger and I don't want to risk us being able to have a family because I am making a risky and a very time involving career choice."

Castle had calmed down a little and nodded understandingly, grabbing her hands in his and slowly making soothing circles with his thumbs.

"So I was thinking, if you agree, that I am going for the captain route for now and when I am settled in in my new role we could try for a baby?"

"A baby." He repeated with so much joy on his face that Kate couldn't help but kiss him.

"Yeah," she just answered tracing her hand along his stubble "and maybe then I could go and try and run for senator. But not just yet."

"A baby, our baby." Castle couldn't help but repeat again.

Kate laughed, "Did I break you?"

Castle shook his head "I am just so happy."

Kate leaned her forehead against his "me too."

**See you next Sunday, and again thanks to Rebecca for Beta'ing! **

**p.s. there will be some longer one-shots in the future too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Sunday! Here's a fic of Castle being his super supportive self. I don't know about you guys, but one of my favorite parts of the series was when they were so supportive of each other, this is a future fic. Happy reading!**

* * *

The sound of crying was a normal occurrence nowadays in the Castle-Beckett household. Which wasn't particularly strange, as the couple had added three small children to their family in the past three years. But as Castle was changing one of his son's diapers he heard a different kind of sobbing. He quickly snapped the buttons of Jake's onesie closed, and lowered him into the playpen next to his brother, before making his way to the laundry room where the sobs came from. "Kate?" He called out for her before finding her on the ground, sitting on her knees just sobbing with baby socks in her hand.

She was wearing a stained shirt of his and some well-worn leggings, her hair was quickly tossed into a bun and she looked more than just a little tired. Castle joined her on the ground and gently pulled her head up by her chin

"Kate, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly alarmed by seeing his normally very pulled together wife crying on the ground. Kate shook her head and dried her tears with the long sleeves of her borrowed shirt before letting out a exasperated chuckle "I just," and held up three small brightly colored baby socks "I am sure I put two pairs of these socks in the dryer but I can only find three individual ones..." she felt her cheeks redden, embarrassement coloring them over the fact that her husband found her this way. "It's stupid, I don't know what came over me."

Castle shook his head and pulled her in for a hug "it's not stupid. You're just tired. Happens with a toddler and two small babies of the same age."

Kate let out a big sigh "I knew when the doctor told us it was going to be twins that we'd be tired but I didn't know it was going to be like this..."

Castle pulled himself free from the hug and faintly smiled "especially when you're running for senator."

Kate grunted, "What was I thinking?"

"You're striving for your dreams, Kate."

She sighed "maybe so, but," she took a shuttering breath, exhaustion and the fear of failure combining in her last whisper, "I think it's getting too much for me."

Castle shook his head and stood up, helping his wife get up too. "What you need, Kate, is some sleep."

Kate snorted, "yeah like that is going to happen anytime soon."

Castle shook his head again, "You know what! I'm going to call mother and Alexis; you know how they've been dying to babysit Lily and the twins. We'll go to the zoo or something and then you can sleep for a good few hours. Gain some energy."

Kate frowned, "Rick, I can't expect you and our family to just grab the kids and babysit them because I'm a little tired!"

Castle brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear "You're more than a little tired, Kate. You've been doing all the heavy lifting while I try to finish this book. You deserve some peace and quiet. Besides, I heard they have a new monkey exhibit and you know how much Lily loves those monkeys!"

Kate smiled. It was true their baby daughter did love monkeys.

"Kate," she looked up, clearly not decided yet and only hummed a response "go to bed, get some sleep. We'll be fine. I promise." And before she knew it, and with a big yelp, she was suddenly lifted into the air and into her husband's arms, bridal style.

Kate protested but laughed throughout as he walked into the bedroom and lowered her into their bed, Kate huffed "I remember when this was sexier."

Castle dropped a kiss to her lips, soft but sensual. Kate brushed her hands through his stubble "Thank you" she breathed out.

Sometimes her husband knew better what she needed than she did herself "You need to take care of yourself, honey."

Kate nodded and bit her lip "I just, remember when we took care of that little baby Benny?"

Castle eyes brightened thinking back "you mean Cosmo?"

Kate rolled her eyes "no I mean, Benny."

Castle smirked and nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"When I promised you that when the time came, I'd never let you take care of our baby on your own... I just never wanted to create another situation like that for you. I never wanted to be like Meredith."

Castle, who was still standing sat down onto the bed too. His eyes shimmering with unched tears "The way you care for these children, the way you hold them, feed them, _love_ them is already the opposite of how Meredith was towards Alexis. I am the luckiest man to have you as a mother to our children, you're amazing."

A loud shriek and crying through the baby phone was suddenly heard next to the bed and he smiled, shaking his head before quickly pecking his wife who had the most loving smile on her face "I love you."

"I love you too, now go and nap. I don't want to hear you out of bed unless you need to pee. Let me take care of our monsters. Okay?"

Kate gave him a solid nod "Okay, now go and change some diapers!"

Castle laughed and hurried towards the sound of one of their children wailing. Kate waited until she heard her husband shush one of their boys, Reese probably, and let out a sigh. More than grateful for her husband to be this amazing with her and their kids, she turned the baby monitor down, not ready to mute it yet, before slipping out of her dirty shirt and leggings, thoroughly enjoying the cool sheets against the skin of her body. Before she knew it, she had already fallen asleep to the sound of her husband saying sweet nothings to their son.

* * *

**Again, thank you to Rebecca for being my amazing Beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? A fic on a Wednesday? Yes! This one is the shortest of the bunch and I didn't feel like it was 'fair' to post it on Sunday when people are expecting a longer fic. So, here it is. I still kinda love this one and it is set a lot further in the future than most of the other one-shots. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate felt the coldness of her wedding ring scrape against her eyebrow. Subconsciously shielding herself from the vision in front of her. The angry black and blue bruises were a stark contrast to the normally smiley face of her oldest son. The same face that had quickly kissed her cheek and smiled a goodbye to her after breakfast that same morning. His normally boyish floppy hair styled to the T (just like his father) in disarray and molded to his forehead.

With shaky hands she moved the locks of deep brown hair from his face, which only revealed another gash that had been neatly stitched up. She quickly retracted her hand that her husband took in his.

"I feel so guilty, Rick." She whispered after a long period of silence. Castle shook his head, pulling his wife closer.

"It is not your fault, Kate."

"Well he's lying unconscious in a hospital isn't he?" She hissed.

Castle knew she only directed her anger towards him because she didn't know how to handle her emotions "Listen to me, you know how responsible Jake is. The police report clearly said it was a drunk driver that did this to him." Rick felt another surge of anger boil up for the asshole that decided that he was fine to drive a car while having had more than a few drinks.

"But if I hadn't gifted him my Harley he wouldn't be in here." She exclaimed. More angry with herself than with anyone else.

Castle sighed, "Kate, you know that that isn't true..."

"Oh, really how do you -"

Kate was suddenly interrupted by the familiar yet faint sound of her son's voice,

"Don't argue" Jake said, a faint smile on his face.

Kate let out a relieved, but shaky, laugh and bent over, rearranging his hair yet again, and cupping his face in her hands.

When Jake was a little boy, he would always go in between his parents whenever they'd argue about something (mostly very benign) and stated, "Don't fight!" with a very determined facial expression, which always made his parents chuckle. Of course, whenever the couple did have a real argument they never did it in front of their children.

"Welcome back, son." Castle said relieved. Squeezing the young man's arm.

Jake closed his eyes again, trying to adjust to the bright hospital lights. "How's the Harley?"

Kate huffed; of course it was the first thing he'd ask, "Total-loss from the impact."

Jake let out a grunt, "Damn it!"

Kate shook her head; "You didn't think I'd let you drive off on it again after this, did you?"

Jake opened his eyes again. Making his head throb. "It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed. "I'm always careful, you know that!"

Kate shushed him. "We know, we know. It was a drunk driver. Not you."

Jake huffed "Son of a bitch," And relaxed back into the hospital bed, "that car just came out of nowhere. I loved that bike…"

Castle sat next to his son, "Don't you want to know about your injuries?"

The teen looked at his bandaged leg, "I'm guessing, broken leg?"

His father nodded, "Yeah, double fracture and two broken ribs. But no additional internal bleeding. Just a few bumps and scratches. You've been super lucky."

Jake just nodded and closed his eyes. He was relieved to know that he was going to be fine but still miffed about his bike. He loved the feeling of being so free, the roaring of the motor, and the feel of the leather.

"Jake, please don't scare us like that again." Kate muttered to her son.

Jake opened one eye and smirked "Oh well, you'd still have my duplicate."

"Not funny, Jake."

Jake closed his eyes again, drowsy from the pain killers "…A little funny."

* * *

**'till Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Sunday! I was going through old posts on my castle blog (justcaskett on tumblr) and there were so many 'happy Castle Monday!' posts and it kind of made me sad, haha. I still miss this show so much, but oh well... Hereby I declare this a happy Castle Sunday! (until I run out of fics of course). Again a very big thank you to Rebecca for being my amazing Beta! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kate?" She heard an all too familiar voice calling for her.

"Hmm..?" She answered, a bit miffed at being awoken from her easy slumber in the sun.

Castle stopped at her sun chair and looked apologetic "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you from your nap."

Kate shook her head and sent him a smile, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun so she could take a look at him. She loved him in his casual beach look, with those naturally tanned shoulders and cheeks. "I wasn't asleep, babe. Just relaxing. What's up?"

Castle sighed "We have a very cranky toddler on our hands, I can't figure out why and she won't tell me. So then I remembered that she's practically your mini-me and because our family is coming over in about an hour, and a grumpy Lily won't be a good party starter..."

Kare ignored the warm feeling she always got when he referred their relatives as 'their' family and sat up. This act alone took her a while due to the size of her very pregnant-with-twins stomach. "I'm not sure. Nothing was out of the ordinary this morning when I got her out of bed..." Kate said frowning. Biting her bottom lip trying to remember. "I'm just going to talk to her," Kate said, sticking out her arm for her husband to hoist her up.

"You don't have to get up Kate, I know how sore your back is and-"

She shook her head, not letting him finish his sentence "Castle, she's my daughter. She must be upset about something if she's not her normal sunny self."

Castle smiled lovingly. Just grateful for the fact that he was able to share the parenting of his youngest daughter that he couldn't with Alexis. He helped her up from her seat. Which wasn't as graceful as she might have been able in the past. But it did the trick anyway.

Kate gave her husband a reassuring squeeze in the palm of his hand and left the sunny outdoors for the aircon-cooled insides of their Hamptons house.

She quickly found Lily by following the noise. She was playing with her dollhouse but a little more aggressive than she was used to from her daughter. Lily hadn't noticed her mother yet, which gave Kate the chance to eavesdrop and see what was going on.

"No space!" Lily exclaimed and with a huff threw one of her most beloved dolls in the corner of the dollhouse. Lily was now sitting quietly, which gave Kate the opportunity to approach her daughter.

"Hi baby," Kate said, entering the playroom. Lily looked up at her mother. First in surprise but soon her face contorted into a big pout. Lily didn't answer and looked back at her dolls and quietly moved them through the dollhouse, playing a lot less aggressive than before her mother had walked in. Kate dreaded the fact that she had to sit down to communicate more easily with the toddler, but did it anyway and slowly sat herself down on the ground.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lily didn't turn around. Just clenched her dolls more tightly in her little fists

"I am not a baby."

Kate smiled and let her fingers brush through the thick and shiny brown curls of her daughter. "No, maybe not. But you are still _my_baby."

Lily still hadn't faced her mother but she wasn't playing anymore.

"Lily, can you turn around for me."

Lily, who was clothed in a nice white and crisp summer dress, slowly shuffled around and revealed her quivering bottom lip and shiny with tears eyes.

"Oh, Lily! What's wrong?" Kate almost exclaimed as he opened her arms for the girl. Lily took a step forward but then looked at her mother's protruding belly and pointed at it "No space!" She huffed accusingly.

That's when it hit Kate. Almost every morning Kate did her daughters hair. Sometimes in pig tails or braids but often just a good brush and letting her hair loose. It was a nice mother and daughter time they both enjoyed. But this morning Kate felt very uncomfortable with the twins that were currently incubating in her womb, pushing into her ribs and organs, that the thought of adding a toddler onto her lap felt too much and she had declared that there wasn't enough space for the girl. Lily seemed dismayed by that but she hasn't realized that, even though they had done her hair, the fact that Kate said there wasn't enough 'space' for her, it had stuck.

"Honey, I always have space for you."

Lily frowned "but brothers..."

Kate smiled "Yes, your brothers take a lot of space right now. But that doesn't mean I don't have any room left for you silly girl." And started to tickle her toddler daughter. Lily cried out laughing and fell into her mother's arms at last.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't have room for you." Lily shook her head, her hair dancing on her shoulders "it's okay, mama. You are huge."

Kate snorted "Thanks, silly girl."

Lily just smiled; unaware of the insult she threw at her mother.

"Now let's help daddy before everybody gets here, okay?"

Lily nodded with a big smile and hopped to the kitchen, back to her normal smiley self. Leaving Kate, who had just realized she was unable to stand up from the ground "Eh, Castle!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews i've gotten over the past few weeks, you guys keep me so motivated that I even started writing again! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Castle Sunday! Can you guys believe that it's been 10 years since Castle began? I myself started watching regularly since season 4 so it's been a while! I sometimes wonder how it would have been if we actually got to like season 10 (without Stana being fired of course). Anyways, I am very sorry this one is pretty short but I still love it, the next one is going to be VERY long though, so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Castle, I can't do this," Kate whimpered. She was curled up in their bed, clutching her stomach, breathing through her nostrils. Doing anything to relieve her of the nausea.

Castle looked at his wife, it was devastating to watch her suffer like this. "I'm so sorry Kate," Castle said letting out a deep breath. Feeling helpless and riddled with guilt.

"It's not your fault…well, it actually is," Kate answered softly, as Castle kicked off his shoes and joined his wife in their bed, "but it was more of a joined effort." He wrapped her body in his arms.

Kate smiled and snuggled closer as she clutched the soft fabric of his shirt in her hands. Her eyes still closed to relieve the throbbing headache. "I don't want you to think I'm not happy about this, it's just..." Castle quickly shushed her, gently caressing her back with the tips of his fingers, "You don't have to explain. I get it."

Kate let out a breath. Finally feeling a brief respite from the nauseousness, headaches and weakness that had plagued her for the last week or so. "It was never this bad with Lily." Kate whined a little. Castle frowned, "You know what they say about really bad morning sickness..."

Kate grunted, "If you say twins I am going to kill you."

Castle let out a chuckle: even in the throws of physical exhaustion his wife never ceased to be her fierce self. "We'll see..." he answered, brushing her long brown locks from her face. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, her face smoothing out and going slack as she muttered a last "shut up," before finally succumbing to her well deserved sleep.

Castle let out a sigh, he hated seeing her like this and the nausea that has plagued her but he also couldn't help but be excited. Lily was a total surprise and it had been a tough journey for the both of them, but especially for Kate as her recovering injuries didn't agree with her pregnancy and the strain it had on her body. It had been amazing though, and Lily was the happiest and healthiest little toddler they could have wished for.

A few years later when Kate came to him wondering if he would want to try for another one, well, he couldn't be more happier. It took them a little longer though, longer than they thought it would and Kate had confided in him that it was probably because of her age and that it didn't matter if it didn't work out as she loved her family just the way it was, but it was the next morning when she woke up with a sudden burst of morning sickness and the pregnancy was confirmed by a bright pink plus sign.

Castle's smiled to himself but his daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a faint "Dada?" and a tug on the sheets. Castle turned with a smile, trying not to disturb his wife's well deserved sleep. There she was, his baby daughter. Lily was all Kate with her brown locks (now tussled from sleep) and big hazel eyes. She was clad in her favorite pajama's with happy zoo animals printed allover and her favorite elephant plush clutched in her tiny fists. "Hi, sweetie. Couldn't sleep?" Lily just shook her head, Castle helped her onto the bed "Come here, nap with us." he whispered. Lily climbed over her father and found a comfortable spot between her parents. Castle kissed his daughter on top of her head, handing her her elephant that she had dropped next to him. It didn't take long before Lily was whisked back into dreamland and Castle succumbed to sleep himself shortly after.

Kate opened one eye, having been woken up by the not so subtle climbing of her daughter onto the bed. It was her favorite sight, her daughter and husband curled up peacefully next to her. She let out a sigh, even though the nauseousness was unbearable sometimes, the thought of adding one more kid to their nap pile was more than worth it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thank you again to Rebecca for being my beta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Castle Sunday! To make up for last weeks short fic here's the longest one and maybe my favorite of the bunch! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Kate stood behind the family couch in the living room. There was a familiar sight in front of her: her three children huddled up in their fleece blankets and pajama's, sloppily downing their sugary cereal in front of the TV that showed bright and loud cartoon characters getting in all sorts of trouble. Well, not only her three children but her man-child of a husband was also as enthralled with the cartoons as her real children were. It made her smirk, normally she joined them on their Saturday morning cartoon 'tradition', clad in her comfiest pajama as well, but sadly she was called into work.

At first, she had objected but being a senator, she hadn't always had the luxury of saying no or delegating some of her obligations as she had done as a captain. With a sigh she ran her hand through her husband's unruly, just-out-of-bed hair- a mop that matched their twin sons. Castle tore his eyes away from the TV and turned his head around to the sight of his perfectly dressed wife, her suit was well tailored to her lanky body and she had put her hair up in a high ponytail showing off her sharp facial features.

"Hey," she softly said, "I'm heading to the office."

Castle gave her a nod as he swallowed his mouth full of soggy cereal. "I wish you could join us," he stated, never accusing.

"Me too, but I'll be home before lunch. There is just some paperwork I have to finish and then I'll be home for a few days" Kate leaned forward to kiss her husband.

A groan came from the other end of the couch as two identical pair of blue eyes looked at them in disgust. Kate shook her head and pecked her husband's lips before moving over to her boys "Oh shush," she half-heartedly scolded them before leaning over to kiss the tops of both their heads as the cartoons enthralled them again.

"Mommy," her daughter's voice came from the other side of the couch, "can I come with you, please?" as a pair of hopeful hazel eyes, just like hers, silently begged the same question.

"Oh honey, let mommy go to her job, we can watch some cartoons, maybe go to the park…" Castle intervened. Lily looked down disappointed, dropping her spoon into her cereal bowl.

"You know what Lily, if you can promise me you can get ready and dressed in ten minutes you can come to the office with me, but!" as Lily had jumped up "this is not going to be regular thing!"

Lily nodded profusely, "Yes!" and sprinted upstairs, nearly tripping over her own two feet

"Careful!" Kate yelled with a laugh as Lily had already disappeared.

"Are you sure Kate, you don't have to take her, we're going to be fine."

Kate smiled and shrugged "it's fine, I only have to sign some papers and talk to a few people there. It'll be fun to take her again."

Kate sat down on the edge of the couch, taking her time with her coffee now as she waited on her eight-year-old daughter.

"I'm done!" Lily shouted from above the stairs a few minutes later and Kate couldn't help but smirk. Lily had put on her own blazer that Alexis gifted her a while back and paired them with black skinny jeans, black converse and her favorite t-shirt with a smiling dog face. She had also put her dark brown hair in a ponytail and her look was complete.

Castle mock gasped, "Look at my little senator!" He proudly stated. Making a twirl motion with his fingers, which Lily happily obliged to, giving her parents a spin to show off her outfit.

"You like it mommy?"

Kate smiled "I love it, Lily. Shall we?" Lily nodded and kissed her father goodbye before joining her mother at the door where she helped herself into her pea coat.

Lily thoroughly enjoyed being the focus of her mother's attention as they walked hand in hand through the busy New York streets. It was a nice fall day, still chilly but with a good amount of sun. Kate made a mental note to have more one-on-one time with her daughter noticing she was so happy that she practically skipped beside her. After a metro ride and a brisk walk they arrived at her office. Lily was in awe of the procedure and security of it all. The friendly security guard gave her a guest pass as he greeted Kate with a nod after being led through the metal detector.

It wasn't Lily's first time being at her mother's office but it had been a while and the desk chair was still as enthralling as ever. Kate laughed as her daughter hopped onto the chair and started spinning circles "Go slow Lily, you're going to be sick if you keep going!"

Lily slowly stopped with her legs bungling from the chair that was way too high for her.

"Take off your coat first, please." Kate instructed as she was unbuttoning her own coat. Dizzily Lily jumped off the chair and walked in a not so straight line to the clothing hanger. Kate chuckled, "Silly girl" and took Lily's coat from her and hung it. Kate then surprised her daughter by swiftly picking her up and sitting her down on her desk, Lily let out a squeal of happiness and Kate laughed too.

"Okay Lily, I'll go and find your coloring book and toys and you can walk around in my office and play but no touching of stuff: that includes files, photos and spinning in the chair, okay?" Lily nodded dutifully

"I am just going to go through these files to the office next to me. I'll be right back. You can't leave this office, promise me?"

Lily sighed, "I promise."

"Good," as she picked Lily up again and back on her feet. "Do you have to pee now or can you wait until I am back?"

"I can wait."

Kate ran her hand over top of her head and smiled "When I am done we'll go for hot chocolate okay, just the two of us." That seemed to perk her daughter up again and Kate pulled out her stack of books and toys, giving her a wink before leaving her office, softly closing the door behind her.

It didn't take long before Lily got bored of inspecting her mother's office and looked through the piles of old toys her mother left her. They weren't as great anymore and Lily had outgrown them a bit but she still enjoyed drawing and zipped open her pencil case and chose a nice colored piece of paper to let her fantasy go wild. After drawing her second unicorn she was dismayed with how the horn was crooked and rummaged through her pencil case once again but had no luck in finding an eraser. Lily eyed one of the drawers of her mother's desk and bit her lip. She knew she wasn't supposed to open it but she really needed that eraser. The other ones were locked anyway so she felt this one would be okay. Lily looked at the door. No sign of her mother returning and slowly moved to open the drawer. There were really pretty looking pens and also a pencil sharpener but no eraser. Lily huffed, and opened the drawer a bit more where her curiosity was spiked by a weird looking object. It was like a puppet but made with twigs and twine, it looked old to her.

"Lily, what are you doing?" her mother suddenly stated, not angry just curious. Lily jumped and dropped the stick figure back into the drawer "nothing! I was just looking for an eraser, I swear!" Kate smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, it's okay, I am not mad, it's just sometimes you're exactly like your father." Kate sat down on the vacant desk chair and pulled Lily onto her lap.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not." She answered with a smile as she rummaged through the drawer to pick up the stick figure.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously.

Kate, in that moment, decided Lily was old enough to know more of her mother and pulled Lily closer to her body.

"So, I have told you about how my mom, your grandmother, isn't with us anymore, right?"

Lily nodded, "Yes grandma Johanna, like my middle name."

Kate wishes she could pull her child in an even closer hug, "yes exactly!" Lily seemed proud of knowing that fact. "You have been asking a bit more about her lately and now that you're a little older I'd like to tell you more about her and the day she died? Is that okay with you?"

Lily shifted a little, still a bit unsure. "If you're not it's okay, we don't have to." Kate reassured her daughter.

Lily shook her head; she suddenly seemed very determined "no I'd really like to know, mommy."

"Okay," Kate took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts on how she was going to approach this touchy subject, "so your grandmother Johanna, she was a lawyer, a really good lawyer just like your grandpa. She was really passionate at putting bad guys behind bars. That's what she loved to do, fighting for justice."

Lily's eyes grew big, "really?"

Kate smiled proudly, "yes, she was amazing. But that also made a lot of people mad."

Lily looked puzzled, "why?"

"Because it meant that a lot of people who did bad things went to jail and they didn't want that. So they made a plan and tricked your grandmother and they…"

Kate dreaded it, saying those words; it felt like she would be taking a bit of Lily's innocence away, but it was important she knew the truth. They've been skating around it for too long.

"Mommy, did they kill her?"

Kate looked down into her daughter's hazel eyes and slowly nodded, "yeah Lily, they did."

Lily went silent, and looked down at her hands, Kate kept silent. Giving her ten year old a minute to process. "What happened to the bad guys?" she eventually asked.

"Well Lily, at first nobody knew who did it and the case was closed. This made me very sad. I wanted to solve it and that's why I actually became a cop."

Lily looked up at her mom, "really?" Kate nodded, "Did it work?"

That made Kate smile, "Yes, your daddy and I actually solved it together and we put the man responsible behind bars."

Lily gave her mother a soft smile, "good, I hate that man."

Kate kissed her daughter on top of her head and put a lock of brunette hair that so closely matched her own, behind her small ear. "I did too, but it's okay now Lily." Lily frowned "Aren't you sad, mommy?"

Kate took a deep breath, "I was sad for a long time, and sometimes I still am. But you, and your brothers, your father, Alexis and your grandpa and grandma, you make me so happy."

Kate suddenly noticed the stickman on her desk and reached for it, "and this little guy reminds me of all of that. Your grandpa and I made it when we went to Coney Island just after your grandmother Johanna's funeral."

"You went to Coney Island after a funeral? That's weird." Lily asked, and took the puppet from her mother's hands.

"It is, a little, but we wanted to get out of there and we walked along the shore, enjoying ourselves, and together we crafted this little guy… and you know what?"

Lily looked up, "what?"

"It is a reminder that even on the worst days there is a possibility for joy."

Lily really seemed captured by those words, following every ridge and bump of the little stickman figure as she took it all in. "I like that."

Kate hugged her daughter closer and gave her a kiss against her temple, taking a deep and long breath before letting her go. Lily slowly slid from her mother's lap, the stickman still cradled in her hands. "Do you have more questions, Lily?" Kate asked, Lily shook her head "no." and handed over the puppet to her mother "if you do, don't hesitate asking me or your father, okay? Just be careful around your brothers, they're still a little young for all this. Deal?" Lily softly smiled, "deal." Lily didn't seem really upset by the stories, but more overwhelmed as she tried to process it all. "Now, let's put this little guy back," as she softly placed the stick figure into the drawer and slowly closed it, "and let's get out of here, what do you say? Ice cream?"

That made Lily smile, "Yes! Or maybe…"

"Maybe, what?" Kate asked as she handed her daughter her coat.

"Maybe we can go to Coney Island?"

Kate smiled, looking at her watch and back at her daughter, she shrugged "You know what, let's go."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and until next Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, welcome back! I've had some reviews from the last fic about my mistake with Lily's age! She changed from eight to ten years old very quickly haha, so I am sorry about that, she was actually eight years old not ten. I think I went wrong as I wrote the second part of that story quite a bit later than the first part. Happy Sunday though and happy reading!**

* * *

"Hey babe, you still up?" Kate said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she stifled the yawn that threatened to overpower her question, before lazily running her fingers through her mess of curls on her head.

Castle looked up from his screen and gave her a tight-lipped smile. She was clad in a loose fitting shirt of his and a bathrobe that was carelessly tied above her belly "I can ask you the same question," he retorted as he set the screen down and turned more fully to face his wife.

Kate shrugged "I can't fall asleep without you next to me," she said, and realizing how whiney it sounded, offerend him a smile that was only partly embarrassed.

Castle didn't answer, just gestured for her to come closer and took her hand; gently tugging at it to get her sitting on his lap, "Now tell me the real reason you're up?" he requested.

She sighed before placing her hand to the side of her rounded belly "The scars, they tug pretty bad. So I put some cream on it."

Castle looked worried "Are you okay? I mean are you in a lot of pain?"

Kate smiled and moved her hand off her belly and cupped the side of his face, relishing in the feel of his growing stubble tickling against the palm of her hand. "I'm fine, Rick. The doctor told us about some of the discomfort that was expected as the baby continues to grow, the scars will start to stretch, its normal."

Castle slowly nodded "I just don't like seeing you in pain. That's all."

Kate grinned, "Then don't come to the birth. I've heard it can hurt a bit."

"Really?" He murmured, before placing a soft kiss against her lips.

Kate just hummed as their conversation got lost in their kiss. "I must say," Kate said as she slowly backed away from their kiss "that I am glad you're writing again."

Castle sighed, "Don't be too glad, it's all awful. Since the shooting I just haven't been able to," he let out a grunt "to put something on paper I am actually happy with."

Kate used her fingers to brush through his hair "I haven't been the greatest muse huh, unless you want Nikki to be pregnant too."

Castle moved his hand to steady his wife before placing his hand on her belly "it's not that," he said with a nostalgic, almost nervous smile in his voice "I, uh, and don't get me wrong I've loved everything about these books. But it might be time for me to... pursue other stories, genres even, outside of Nikki Heat."

Kate raised her eyebrows "Really? I haven't heard you mention it before..."

"I'm just sick of people not taking mystery novels seriously and I want to try something new. And after the shooting and this little girl here, I think it's time."

Kate nodded, "I think it's a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. And I'll be here to support you. But does this mean you're not going to continue this one?" she asked, gesturing to the discarded tablet sitting on the table, the bright backlight of the document illuminating the most recent adventures of Nikki Heat.

Castle shook his head "No, I'll finish it, give Nikki and Rook the end they deserve but first..." Castle said as he promptly stood up, carrying his wife in his arms with him "I am going to take my very pregnant wife to bed."

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this little fic and I want to thank my Beta Rebecca as always. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, I am just uploading these fics for fun as I am sad the fandom is slowly dying and there are still people (like me) who are holding on and love reading about Caskett. But I am also not from an English speaking country (I'm Dutch) so it will never be perfect and when people are completely rude (not everyone of course! Most of you are lovely!) in the comments I feel so disheartened to keep uploading or to change the mistakes i've made. So again, I love hearing from you guys and keep the constructive criticism going! But if you're too bothered you're welcome to stop reading! Sorry for the rant!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, welcome back! I almost couldn't upload as I don't have my laptop with me but I did it! It's a little short but oh well. I wanna thank all of you for the amount of love and support I've gotten since my last rant, haha. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Nothing felt stranger yet simultaneously the most natural thing she'd ever done. Kate gently brushed through her newborn daughter's ultra soft brown hair as the infant nursed from her breast. The baby girl let out little grunts and pawed at her mother, her fingers outstretched and her eyes clear and aware.

Kate was in awe that this little creature was nestled safely inside her womb mere hours ago and now was propped up in her arms, tucked in a warm blanket. She was perfect, incredibly, undeniably perfect. And Kate was tired- incredibly, undeniably tired- but just couldn't stop staring at her daughter.

Kate gasped at the thought: her daughter. She had a daughter! She was a mother! It still hadn't really dawned on her. Kate felt her baby detach from her, a trace of milk lingering on her upper lip, and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Let me take her from you," Castle suggested, holding his arms out and scopping her from her mother's arms. Kate felt hesitant to let her baby go, her Lily, even though it was her husband. She wasn't nervous for long though, as she witnessed just how amazing he was with her, the tiny bundle dwarfed in his broad arms and against his chest.

Kate adjusted her gown so she wasn't as exposed anymore and grunted. Her body was so sore, she thought recovering from a bullet was tough but this was a whole different kind of pain.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"But she's so tiny," Kate slurred a bit from exhaustion "too tiny."

Castle chuckled "She'll still be tiny when you wake up."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! Before we start I wanted to address something, first of all I have gotten the most amazing and supportive reviews to the previous story I was so moved! Thank you all for your amazing support and the encouraging words, it really keeps me motivated! **

**Second of all: I have also gotten a few reviews of people who are mad at me that I mostly upload more Lily centric fics. I agree that there are more one-shots that are more Lily focused, this is because 1. I am really inspired by the moment they find out about their first baby and how that must have been or would have been portrayed on the show and 2. because these fics are all randomly written AND uploaded so there are more Jake and Reece centered fics coming up. I am sorry for the people who are 'disappointed' in me and think it's unreadable lol but again no one is forcing anyone to read fan fiction. I am just doing this for fun! **

* * *

"Kate?" Castle whispered to his wife.

"Hmm?" She answered groggily, opening one eye to look why her husband woke her from her nice slumber.

"Do you believe in God?"

Kate huffed "Go to sleep, Castle."

"No, I'm serious."

"I am very serious too, about sleep."

Castle frowned at his wife.

Kate grunted, "Fine, eh," and brushed the hair from her face "I'm not sure. I'm not really a spiritual person but I guess I can't really be 100% sure there is nothing out there. Why, Rick? Did you find Jesus?"

Castle had nodded along with his wife's answer before smiling "No, not Jesus, or another God. I was just thinking... our lives they look," as he shook his head, contemplating, "written, fictional almost... fake."

Kate rolled her eyes "says the writer."

"Okay, hear me out," Kate tried to hide her amusement as her husband got that very serious look on his face when he came up with a crazy theory, "I am a mystery novel writer, a successful one, with a dynamic and untraditional family,"

Kate just nodded, stifling a yawn, encouraging him to continue, "you are, or were, a homicide detective with a tragic background story. I am a male, you are female."

"You're just stating facts, Rick."

Castle put his hand up "I know, I know, I do have a point I am working towards."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Continue."

"Okay," as he took a moment to think "Then we met because there was a murder, loosely, inspired by my books. I helped you out, you didn't want my help but we solved the case. I mean that could already have been a book or maybe a pilot episode for a TV show."

"Hmm... A little bit of a Scully and Mulder dynamic."

Castle smiled "Exactly! I even got convinced the mayor to shadow you, I mean..."

"Yeah I am not even sure how you managed to get that done."

Castle wiggled his eyebrows "Charm, pure charm."

Kate rolled her eyes again but kind of got into it, adding to his story; "Then we had a few cases. The ~sexual~ tension rose between us. You started digging into my mothers case files and I got mad."

Castle grinned, "I mean, cue the cliffhanger!"

"Then our attraction started growing even though we dated other people."

Castle grunted, "Don't remind me of your many boyfriends..."

"Many? You paraded blonde girls through the precinct"

"Okay, okay point taken. All right where were we... the cases! So many crazy cases! We had a city bomb, we almost froze to death and the tiger... not to mention the serial killers and 3XK."

Kate nodded, "We got Bracken and solved my moms murder."

Castle slowly nodded and frowned "We eh, well you got shot."

Kate huffed "which time?"

Castle softly smiled "The one where I told you I loved you."

Kate went silent and stroked his jaw "That was a turning point, yeah."

"Also could you imagine that being in a TV show, people would freak out!"

Kate huffed "I'm glad we're not being filmed though."

"Yeah I think our TV series would definitely be on HBO..." and again wiggled his eyebrows.

Kate snorted, "Yeah, I can't imagine this not being a cable show."

They both laughed before Castle's eyes grew big "Oh and what about the kiss! Our first real kiss! With the storm and rain. You all wet, making out against the door..."

Kate nodded "Yeah that would be a good series finale, I think."

Castle nodded in agreement. "Then of course us figuring out our relationship, the engagement and your stint with the FBI and me going missing on our wedding day. Missing before being found without any memory. Don't tell me that doesn't sound like a book or TV series."

Kate frowned "I never really thought about it like that..." but she then shrugged "but after all that, why would the writers of 'our' TV show write about the whole Loksat thing. No one would purposely break up favorite characters for just 'changing it up' right? I mean, I assume people would watch us for being together and solving cases, like Mulder and Scully right? The X files was unwatchable too, when they broke them up. A pretty boring trope."

Castle had a pained expression on his face. Kate regretted her words and bringing up Loksat. It was still too fresh for them, just like the bullet wounds that had pierced their skin.

"I'm sorry Castle. You know how sorry I am about not including you. I really thought it was the best way to protect you. Lying in bed, with you here, is the most important thing."

Castle softly smiled. "I know. You don't have to apologize. I just sometimes forget for a moment how close I was to losing you, losing us."

Kate smiled "Can you imagine if our TV show would only continue with one of us?"

Castle shrugged "I'd still watch it if you were the one left. I can't imagine people would watch 'our' TV series for my character when there is a kick-ass Beckett."

"Don't sell yourself short, babe. You're the comic relief and the heart our show would need."

Castle smiled. "Yeah, but just one left of us? That'd be boring."

Kate took a moment to just look into her husband's eyes. Relish in the moment that was them. "Castle, I admit our lives are a bit crazy or unusual to what others might live but this..." as she moved his hands to her rounded belly "this is real. We are real. Our baby is real and I... really love you."

Castle softly kissed her "I love you too."

"But… I am also really tired." She whispered and stifled another yawn.

"Right, right, right."

Kate ungracefully turned around, with her belly in the way and all, and let her husband spoon her, his hands on her protruding belly. "Maybe I just can't believe how this is real. How lucky I am." He whispered to her.

"Castle, I'm the lucky one." She muttered before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Can you tell this fic was written just after the finale and how pissed off I was on how the botched season 8 lol. This fic wasn't beta'd as my beta sadly didn't have the time, but I've looked it over many, many times so I hope it's okay and readable! Oh and next Sunday there will be a Jake and Reece centered fic for the ones that have been asking! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, a little late but a chapter nonetheless! I wasn't sure if I should've uploaded it in the first place as my Beta has suddenly bailed on me (well she doesn't answer anymore) and I don't have this story looked over so I am a little insecure if the grammar is correct. I do hope you guys enjoy as this story isn't Lily-centric, haha. Also I am looking for a new beta who isn't shy on changing stuff up or adding to a few of my stories so message me if you're interested! **

* * *

Kate stifled a yawn, the TV that she had been mindlessly watching was the only light that illuminated the loft with a blue-ish hue but nothing on the screen had really piqued her interest. It had been a long day _and_ night for her and she knows she should sleep just like her family were currently doing but she couldn't, not yet, first she needed to wind down and process her work day before her mind would let her fall in a restful sleep later that night. Kate was suddenly awoken from her day dreaming by a the sound of shuffling feet, she expected her husband checking up on her and coaching her to their bed, but it was lighter and it didn't come from their bedroom. Kate frowned and looked at her watch, it was way past midnight and way too late for one of their young children to be up. She then saw a figure of one of her sons walking down the stairs. His hair tussled with sleep and his feet dragging, only by the familiar Batman shirt she could identify him as Reece, and not his twin who was more of a Marvel fan.

"Hey Reece, why are you up?" she asked, more curious than accusing. Reece shrugged and walked towards the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water before joining his mother on the couch.

"Was thirsty."

Kate could see that he had something on his mind but decided not to poke and wait until he was ready to talk.

"Mom," Kate nodded in response, "Can I redo the tests?"

Kate frowned, "The tests?"

Reece suddenly had tears forming in his eyes and looked down at his hands "The dyslexia tests, I know it says I have dyslexia but maybe I just didn't pay attention at some of the sentences or something…"

Kate scooted closer to her eight-year old on the couch and gently lifted his face as she made soothing circles with her thumb "Hey, I thought you were okay with this after our earlier talk this week? Just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean that it is your fault or that you're not as smart as anyone who doesn't have dyslexia."

Reece shook his head and let himself fall into his mother's comforting embrace "I know, it's not that."

Kate lovingly combed her fingers through his unruly hair "Then what is it."

Reece kept silent for a moment before taking a deep breath "I just really, really want to become a vet, mom."

Kate suddenly got it and softly smiled "Oh, and you think you can't be a veterinary because you have dyslexia?"

Reece looked up at his mother and shrugged "That's what Thomas said."

"Ah Thomas said it…Look, Reece I know he is your friend and he's a bit older than you are but that doesn't mean he's right."

"He isn't?"

Kate shook her head, "Here hand me the tablet" Reese disconnected the iPad from the charging station and handed it over to his mother. "Let's look it up together." Kate's heart broke a little for her boy, if there was one thing Reece was sure of, it was that he wanted to become a vet, he loved animals with a passion and even became a vegetarian as soon as he had grasped the notion that meat actually came from animals.

"Here look," as she tapped the link and let Reece read the article, Kate knew it had clicked with him when his face lit up.

"You mean I can still become a veterinarian even if I am dyslexic?"

"Of course, if you can pass the tests there is no reason why you can't become a vet just because you are dyslexic." She could feel him noticeably relax in her arms and couldn't help but comb her fingers through his hair again; the deep brown so much like his father's. "Are you relieved?"

Reece nodded "Yeah. I really am, Thomas is an idiot." and put the iPad away.

Kate laughed "He's not an idiot Reece, he probably was convinced that he was right, but promise me that you don't take anyone's word for it before doing your own research or ask your dad and I, okay?" Reece nodded in response.

Suddenly the fatigue really set in with her, but she also dreaded to let go of her son who increasingly started to become less cuddly with age. "Now drink your water and let's go to bed okay? You have school tomorrow."

Reece wordlessly agreed as he reached for his water and finished his drink "Mom,"

"Hmm?" she answered as she turned off the TV and put a little light on so they weren't completely in the dark "Can we get a dog now?"

Kate smirked, "We've talked about this, your dad and I don't have enough time for one yet, especially when he's doing so many book tours lately and we don't want you guys to walk the dog outside alone in the city just yet."

Reece sighed, "But mom, it will be such a good practice for when I become a vet!"

Kate smiled and shook her head "Do you really think that even if we had a dog I would let you experiment on it?"

Reece shrugged, "Maybe."

Kate shook her head, "Don't think so buddy, now go to bed."

"But in the future right?" he whined as he walked up the stairs.

Kate sighed "I'll talk to your dad about it, now go to sleep." That was enough for Reece to joyfully leap up the stairs; Kate hoped he hadn't woken up his siblings as she slowly walked towards her bedroom, taking off her clothes and into her husband's awaiting arms.

"Hey." he drowsily murmured as he enveloped her into his embrace.

"Hey." she simply answered.

"Are you okay?"

She hummed "Yeah, but I think we're gonna get a dog."

Rick smiled, "Finally."

* * *

**Again, if someone is interested in beta'ing i'd love to hear from you either on here or on my tumblr (justcaskett). Also I would like to hear from you guys if you'd rather me not upload if it isn't beta'd or not!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for being absent. I actually couldn't upload for a while as I wasn't home and I still do not have a beta which sucks. Also before you start reading this I wanted to give a trigger warning in anything relating to: miscarriages and blood. This chapter isn't as happy/fluffy as the other ones and is set between Lily and the twins. I do hope you still enjoy it, as this story hits quite close to home for me.**

* * *

"Kate, please, you don't have to do this..." Castle begged.

Kate shook her head, wiped a tear away with her sleeve and continued to separate the sheets from the duvet "I'm just making the bed," she murmured "maybe we can salvage the sheets... I love these sheets." She lovingly let the soft fabric slip through their fingers before roughly tugging the blanket from the bed and throwing it on the ground.

Castle was taken aback at the sight of the crimson red that had stained their bed. He heard his wife let out a sob "Oh, Kate." He sighed and gathered her in his arms. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt and her shoulders shake.

"I really wanted this." Kate whispered looking up at him. Castle slowly nodded, wiping some of her tears away with his thumb "Me too," Not noticing how his cheeks had become wet with tears as well "we can still have this, it's not over..."

Kate shook her head and clenched her fingers at the lapel of his shirt "I'm not sure if I can. Don't get me wrong; I love Lily, our family, so much. But I always imagined another baby. A boy, with your eyes, your spirit and smile..." she turned her head to the bed "But this, this I can't do again, Castle. We were in bliss yesterday and now..." she shook her head "now my favorite sheets are ruined."

"Kate," Castle repeated as he cupped her face in his hands, lovingly stroking her wet from tears cheeks, "we don't have to make a decision right now, let me take care of the sheets, okay? I'll buy us new ones if these can't be salvaged but you've just gone back from the hospital, you really need to rest."

"Lily?" Kate muttered.

"She's with Alexis having a girls day. They won't be back here until after dinner, okay?"

Kate slowly nodded, "I'm going to take a shower." She whispered.

Castle gently let go of her, "I'll change the sheets and have a painkiller waiting for you."

Kate looked back at the bed and shook her head "I'd rather sleep on the couch, anywhere but in the bed right now."

"Of course, I'll make the bed in the guest bedroom okay?"

"Castle,"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, we'll get through this okay?"

"Together."

"Together, always."

* * *

**Quite heavy, I know. This is the only more angsty one i've got. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
